It is known in the art to use dielectric spacer structures to maintain the separation distance between a cathode plate and an anode plate of a field emission display. It is also known that the dielectric spacer structures can become positively charged during the operation of the device. By diverting electrons away from cathodoluminescent phosphors that are proximate to the charged spacer structures, the charged spacer structures can cause gaps in the display image at the locations of the charged spacer structures. In this manner, the spacer structures become "visible" or discernible to the viewer.
Thus, it is known to be desirable to neutralize the electrical charge that accumulates on the spacer structures. It is known to achieve spacer invisibility by reducing the voltage at the anode plate to ground potential during an electron emission, and thereby direct the electrons toward charged surfaces within the display, including the charged surfaces of the spacer structures. Although this scheme achieves "invisibility" of the spacers, it can further result in undesirable effects, such as those due to electron bombardment of the cathode plate.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method for operating a field emission display, which achieves "invisibility" of the spacer structures while reducing electron bombardment of the cathode plate.